Battle Scar
by PhoenixFireBlade
Summary: What if Gakushuu decided to walk home after he'd earned his 'battle scar' from the final exams? And he just had to go and get found out by a certain redhead that caused it. Karma x Gakushuu. Characters might be (are) OOC. (From Manga Ch123 – Spoiler(s) included, if you squint, I guess.)


**I am taking a mega break from my other unfinished fanfiction because of serious writer's block. Instead this one-shot ides pops up so I simply wrote it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Karma walked down the path to home like he did every other day. His schoolbag was slung over his shoulder as it bounded against his back every time he took a step. Occasionally he'd glance at the vehicles whizzing past beside him and recognize one or two.

One of those he could always identify among the traffic was the Board Chairman's raven-coloured car. A strikingly expensive model with a lot of space – enough to squeeze a whole group of friends – inside, yet only two people ride in it. Well, usually two anyway.

He noticed, that on this particular day, only one was inside the ride.

 _Where the hell is Gakushuu?_ he thought to himself. _Did something happen?_

He turned around and saw the strawberry-blond haired teenager walking his way home today, a dejected and hollow expression on his face.

 _Isn't his home a little too far to reach on foot?_ Karma paused. _Come to think of it, I've never really been to his home before, only heard him mention the location once._

"Gakushuu!" The mentioned boy perked his head up, though Karma could notice that his reaction was a little slow.

"Oh, Karma." He picked up the pace a little bit and soon was standing in front of the unmoving redhead. Immediately, Karma's eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's with the band-aid?" he asked sternly with his firm enchanting voice, but the way his slender fingers came into contact with the white material on his right cheek screamed something else.

"Oh, that was from my dad. He hit me in school earlier when I spoke out of turn. Sent me flying and I hit the tables, chairs and other things alike."

"Ouch, that hurts," Karma swiftly commented.

"You don't know the half of it." The one-week-younger boy let out a rather awkward chuckle along with his response. Karma glared at the band-aid on his lov- I mean loser's cheek as if the band-aid could just disappear and bring the scar along with it.

He knew from the shocked look on Gakushuu's face that the boy didn't expect him to rip the material right off his cheek.

"Ouch! That hurts, you know!" he exclaimed but Karma's slit-eyes became even thinner and colder.

"Shut up. It was in my way."

"Huh? In your–" But he didn't get to finish when his mouth fell open in shock again.

The redhead had smashed his lips against the torn skin; his tongue lapping all over the clotted blood.

A pink blush swiftly decorated Gakushuu's cheeks as the contact between lips and torn skin sent a strange kind of pleasure down Gakushuu's body, like an electric shock. The redhead thought so anyway, judging from the younger boy's reaction. Karma felt those rosy cheeks' temperature shoot up too. He smirked into the kiss.

"You're blushing so hard your face is as red as my hair." If possible, the strawberry-blond's face reddened another fifty shades. _Cute._

"D-don't do that! I applied ointment too!" he protested. Karma laughed as he pulled away.

"You're lying, sweetie. All I tasted was blood. Besides, rumours say that saliva is a good antiseptic."

"Shut up. I didn't want you licking my wounds in public."

" _In public,_ " Karma emphasized. "So anywhere else is okay?"

Gakushuu's eyes widened at the accidental spill of details. "I-I didn't say that."

"But you implied _that,_ " the redhead purposely emphasized the word. "Don't tell me you liked it so much." And the devilish smirk appeared.

"Liked what?!" Gakushuu flustered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure do know what I'm talking about. Just look at your tomato-face."

"I'm not a mind-reader okay? Just say it."

"The nineteenth, fifth and twenty-fourth letter of the alphabet. String it together please."

"S… e…" And he stopped. "Karma!"

"Well?" Karma knew he knew it now.

"I didn't say I liked that!"

"Oh please. You were moaning and groaning in such ecstasy and you say you didn't like that?" the older teen pointed out ever-so-shamelessly.

"Moaning doesn't mean… pleasure." He realized he had difficulty saying that word without blushing Karma's hair's shade of red.

"You say that, but I think I'll need a fire extinguisher for your face. It's so warm and red. And other than obtaining a perfect score in the exam, I can also accurately identify if your moans are pleasure-filled ones or pain-filled ones." Karma smirked.

"Shut up, Karma. I already know that."

"Ready for Round 2 then? I'll be sure to take you past heaven this time."

"Wha- Oh please don't. I don't want to–"

Kiss.

 _Oh this is bliss,_ the redhead thought, and he guessed that the blond was thinking the same thing – if the vigorous way the blond responded to the contact between lips was any indication. Karma nipped at Gakushuu's lips, demanding entry to his sacred cavern, close to breaking the lip skin and drawing blood with his sharp canine teeth. The one on the receiving end complied without fail as his lips parted gently, and their tongues fought for dominance in a fast-paced dance. The redhead relished in the victory he gained when he managed to slip his tongue into Gakushuu's mouth, cleanly licking every part of it.

Both teens greedily gasped for air when their lips parted; a trail of saliva became proof of what they had just done, in public no less.

Pant. "Karma… You just…" Another pant.

"What?" Pant.

"Never mind. I just hope no kids saw us."

"Oh come on; it was just a kiss. They were lucky I didn't just push you down and–"

"Okay, that's enough!" the strawberry-blond interjected quickly, and at the right moment too. "I need to go home. It's far away and I plan on getting home before dark."

"I'll walk you," the redhead offered. "Wouldn't hurt to find out exactly where you live in case I need some late-night practice sometime." Gakushuu's eyes widened, but as quickly as it came, it left. _Oh so you know what I mean by 'practice'._

"Well, to repay me for being ever-so-kind for taking the trouble to walk you to your faraway home, you can always show me to your bedroom. Maybe let me stay the night there too."

Smirk.

Blush.

"Oh, just shut the hell up, Karma."

* * *

 **Okay, before you hurl rotten eggs and pebbles at my beautiful face, let me just apologize if you found Gakushuu/Karma/both OOC. I love them too much to let them go without a fic – although I pondered over it quite a while because I hate writing/seeing/reading my own fav characters OOC –, and the wound Asano sustained just made me want to write.**

 **And for the fans out there, I would just like to say that I support KarmaGisa/KaruNagi as well. Right now I'm fawning over Karma x Gakushuu though. If you guys would like to drop me possible ship names for these two I would appreciate it.**

 **Please drop a review if you'd like. I'm sorry but kissing is as far as I go into the 'smut' world. This is my first time writing a kiss actually, after reading plenty of course.**

 **Thank you for reading! Criticism is very, very much appreciated! Bye!**

 **~PhoenixFireBlade~**


End file.
